Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, which sends image data, and a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image data has conventionally been known to be sent by file transmission from an image processing apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP). Image data has been known to be sent using a server message block (SMB), for example, as a transmission protocol for file transmission (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-234126).
Another example of the transmission protocol for file transmission is a distributed authoring and versioning protocol for the WWW (WebDAV). Still another example is a file transfer protocol (FTP).
If file transmission is performed using these methods, authentication information (a user name and a password) for accessing a destination apparatus is required in addition to information (a host name) representing an apparatus, which manages a folder serving as a storage destination of image data, and positional information (a path) about the folder.
The destination apparatus to which the image data is to be sent by file transmission is in the same domain as the image processing apparatus serving as a transmission source, authentication information about a user may be integrally managed. In this case, authentication information used to login to the image processing apparatus and authentication information required to access the destination apparatus in file transmission may be common.
If the authentication information are common, the authentication information input by the user to login to the image processing apparatus is used continuously (diverted) as authentication information for sending the image data by file transmission so that time and labor required for the user to individually input the authentication information can be reduced.
On the other hand, timer transmission has been known for image data transmission. “Timer transmission” is a function of waiting without sending image data until a designated time after an instruction to send the image data is issued from a user and automatically sending the image data at the designated time. If the timer transmission is used, the user has already logged out of the image processing apparatus generally when the image data is sent.
Therefore, when an attempt to use the above-mentioned authentication information continuously, as described above, is made in using timer transmission, authentication information input to login to the image processing apparatus continues to also be retained in the image processing apparatus after the user logs out of the image processing apparatus. However, it is not desirable, from the aspect of security, to continue to retain the authentication information about the user after the logout, because a risk for leakage of the authentication information is increased.
Reception-transfer has also been known for image data transmission. “Reception-transfer” is a function of a user previously registering a condition for transferring received image data and automatically transferring, when image data that matches the condition, the image data. In this case, the user also generally logs out of the image processing apparatus when the image data is transferred. Therefore, there is a problem of security, like that described above for timer transmission.